


Star Like Smiles

by addicted2tomatoes (VivaDragnire)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDragnire/pseuds/addicted2tomatoes
Summary: Arthur isn't known for his smile unless you're talking to Alfred, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ownership of characters are not mine.

 It was a well-known fact throughout his workplace that Arthur Kirkland never smiled. Not fully anyway. There were occasions where one would spot a smirk upon his lips or simply the slight lifting of the corners, but to have witnessed a beam of pure happiness? Well, one would have to be a very special person to have received that honour. 

 That very special person happened to be Alfred F Jones. Hero extraordinaire, or so he says.

 ‘Darlin’, I’m home.’ The American called out as he pulled the door closed behind him fiddling with his keys before glancing up just in time for the soft padding of footsteps to cease. Green eyes collided with blue as Alfred took in a sight for, after having spent the whole day staring at a screen, sore eyes. ‘Hey there, sugar.’

 A whisper of a smile graced Arthur’s lips, ‘Welcome back.’ Attempting to coax a full smile into appearing, Alfred snaked his arms around the Englishman only to tickle up his sides. Peals of laughter erupted from the pair, one of mirth and the other as a result of the tickles.  

 ‘Enough of that,’ Arthur scolded swatting his attacker’s hands away. Alfred reluctantly released his victim peering at Arthur’s flushed face now sporting a pearly smile. Mission accomplished.

Some would say he really was a superhero. For he is one of the few people who could make Arthur smile. A glimmering beam that shined like stars, or so he says.

 

* * *

 

 Rumour has it that Arthur could not physically smile or that he was cursed to have nothing but a scowl fixed upon his face. Yet, when his co-workers questioned, he simply brushes off the amusing exaggerations and dismisses his apparent lack of “joy” as purely a result of not having anything to smile about. 

 ‘Come on! You have to go this year,’ his incessant boyfriend whined, waving an invitation in front of Arthur’s face. Arthur sighed in exasperation, placing a bookmark between the pages and setting his book on his lap. He looked over the dangling sheet of paper sending Alfred an unamused look.

 ‘You know I don’t fancy these social events,’ Arthur took a deep breath and averted his eyes. Pink splotches beginning to bloom on his cheeks. ‘I’d rather spend Christmas with you, not at some silly office party.’ Alfred only pouted in response. ‘I know you want me to get along with my colleagues-’ Alfred nodded at that statement-‘and you want me to stop deterring possible friends,-’ Alfred nodded ferociously at that one-‘but…’ the Englishman trailed off.

 ‘I’ll come with you,’ Alfred stated. ‘That way I’ll be there and you’ll have a chance of promoting yourself from loner position at work! How does that sound?’

 ‘I suppose,’ Arthur acquiesced. ‘Hey! I’m not a loner!’

 ‘Babe, I’m just teasing.’ Alfred moved closer to the still seated man, scooting over on his knees and resting his head in Arthur’s lap. Arthur’s fingers began to card through the American’s hair as both sat in silence, bathing in each other’s company. Alfred cracked open an eyelid to spare a glance at the Englishman’s relaxed face. The imagine of Arthur’s tender smile burnt into his memory as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Arthur’s pleased expression accompanied by a cosmos of stars that lit up his eyes in pure happiness was simply breath-taking. Alfred dreamt of Arthur’s smile that night.

 

* * *

 

 ‘Arthur! I’m surprised to see you here. You never come to these!’ A co-worker waved the newly arrived pair over.

 ‘Pleasure seeing you too, Daniel.’ Arthur replied somewhat reluctantly. ‘Ah, Alfred, this is my colleague, Daniel Kester. Daniel, this is my boyfriend, Alfred Jones.’ As both exchanged greetings, others were becoming aware of Arthur’s impromptu appearance and the existence of a plus one. Colleagues began to gather and Alfred suddenly decided he should get them “refreshments”, ultimately leaving Arthur on his own. Before wondering off, Alfred sent him a wink over his shoulder that clearly said, “time to socialise, Artie”. Arthur internally groaned as the reason he was still here disappeared from his sight.

 Arthur though he was doing pretty well at this socialising business. He had managed to learn some more names and no one disgruntled with his attitude yet, although that was more likely due to Alfred’s presence beforehand. The party wasn’t as bad as Arthur though it would be.  

 ‘Is that your boyfriend? He’s so dreamy,’ a woman asked, probably not hearing about his relationship status early.

 ‘Yes, he definitely is.’ A smile graced Arthur’s face as he spied his American chatting to some other people, his laughter echoed around the space. At least one of them knew how to socialise.

 ‘No way!’ Daniel exclaimed beckoning others to come see what he had just witnessed. ‘Whoa. That’s scary! You never smile,’ he continued. Seeing all the commotion, Alfred made his way back to the Englishman just to catch the tail end of the statement. The American wrapped his arm around Arthur’s shoulders, tilting his head to the side.

 ‘What do you mean?’ he said in confusion, ‘Artie smiles all the time.’

 ‘Really?’ the crowd said in unison.

 ‘Totally! His smiles are like stars, you know? You have to search the entire night sky, and sometimes you don’t see a thing, but they’re there. Little specks of light. And once you seem them, boy do they shine.’ By the time Alfred had finished his little rant, Arthur was red all the way to his ears. Oblivious as always, Alfred just glanced at his blushing boyfriend. Arthur averted his eyes muttering just loud enough to be heard,    

 ‘I guess some things are worth smiling about.’

 

* * *

 

 Please read, like and/or review.


End file.
